A Queen Returns
by TheGoodOldCartoons
Summary: Some people said she died, some said that she was kidnapped, or that she ran away. But whether or not these rumors are true, they didn't stop her from coming home.
1. The Title Of Change

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters._**

**.**

Some people say your life story begins when your born, some say that you're grand adventure starts when you take the first step, other say that it starts when a big change comes into your life forcing you to go somewhere else or to be someone else.

For her it was the latter, oh yeah her adventure started with a life-changing event. But she always wondered if it was something she could have lived without or if it really was just something destined to happen to her.

She didn't know if she could call the change bad luck, or dumb luck either. She didn't know what to call it. All she knew was that it happened and here she was sitting in her favorite chair remembering her adventures in her youth.

She would look up at the clock every once in awhile to make sure that it didn't got too late in the night, the other occupant in the house was already asleep after a hard day.

She simply shook her head trying to clear away her troubled thoughts and got up from her chair deciding to stop wasting precious time of just sitting there by the lamp next to the chair in the living room instead of being in her nice warm bed with someone who she owed her very life to.

But as she was making her way up the stairs and getting closer to the bedroom door she stoped to laugh a little.

"Even at my old age, I don't know what to call my adventure."

And the same thought appear in her head again the same thought that left her staring out into space trying to figure out the answer she knew she would probably never find.

_What do we call our life stories? Do we just give them their own special titles or do we just call them the past or the way of life? What do we really call the changes that happened to us._

She then open the door quietly and walked in mumbling to herself one last thing before climbing into bed with the other member of the household.

"I guess for now just an adventure. My adventure."


	2. A Parting Gift

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters._**

**.**

Deep in the Ghost Zone a powerful but wounded Undergrowth was making his escape quickly as he could with rage feeling his core, holding a very precious item in his hands.

"Damn those Far Frozen!" he cursed, "once I finally get my true power, we won't have to worry about them or that pathetic little runt ever hurting us with their ice now will we my dear..." he said as he gazed upon the little item which revealed to be a very small but beautiful seed.

But his gaze turned sour as he checked himself over at the wounds he had gotten from his fight with the big yetis.

"But even if I want to get my plan into action I need to go somewhere where I can get my energy back, where I can fully regenerate. But I know you cannot come with me."

Just then a portal opened in front of him. he gazed up at it in wonder when he saw it was a portal to the living world.

He gazed at the portal for a minute and then back down at his little prized possession.

He closed his eyes for a minute in thought he couldn't go back to his lair, the Far Frozen would definitely be waiting there to finish him off.

He may have been far from home but he could already feel their presence on his Island as his children cry out in pain of being destroyed by a cold substance.

And he knew that if he even tried to go somewhere else in the Ghost Zone they would still try and find him, it was too risky.

He growled trying to think of something else, just then he heard noises in the distance.

Very familiar roars in the distance.

"I have no choice do I?" he asked no one in particular as he again looked back down at the seed.

The only response he got was silence along with the portal slowly closing.

"Apparently not." he grumbled as he quickly flew through the portal.

As he looked around to see where he was in the living world he found out that he was right smack-dab in the middle of a construction site.

This caused him to growl, thankfully no one was around to witness him.

He looked around for a a little bit when he finally found what he was looking for... good soil that hadn't been touched.

he quickly flew over and dug a little hole then placed the seed carefully in. Covering it back up with care.

He then turned his head up to the sky seeing dark clouds forming in the distance and smiled.

He then placed both of his hands on where he had planted his treasure when an eerie glow came from his hands to be absorbed into the dirt.

"I'm giving you what little energy I have left and when it rains you will awaken my dear daughter!"

He turned his back and was about to make his way through the slowly closing portal. But gave one last look to the dirt pile sighing deeply.

"I really wish I didn't have to leave you in this pathetic world my daughter but soon when my plan is over, we will take over this world along with the Ghost Zone.

Just as the portal was about to close Undergrowth made his way back into the Ghost Zone to face very hard adventure.

And as the clouds grew more closer thunder could be heard, lightning could be seen, and rain could be smelled.


	3. Meeting Jenna Bluepaw

**_i do not own danny phantom or its characters._**

**_I only own my OC Jenna, and this storys plot._**

.

"Thats not fair Lancer."

Said techer turned toward the voice that had entered the office.

Turning towards the voice that just entered the room, he saw who it was and gave off a big sigh as he started rubbing his bald head. "Mrs. Bluepaw I'm pretty sure you weren't there when the fight occurred."

Saying this only caused the new occupant of the room to glare at him as she fully stepped in through the doorway.

Mrs. Bluepaw or Jenna as some people would call her. Was a 22 year old teacher who taught creative writing at Casper High.

A lot of the students at the school really liked her; she made it her job to make learning fun in her class, she wasn't very strict but she was always fair, if anything she was like a big kid at heart herself.

But of course way more mutual than the kids she was teaching.

She had a mix of curly and straight dark blond hair, with hazel eyes that seemed to shine whenever she was using her creative mind.

She was a a little bit pale but you could still see a rose like color on her.

She was 5' foot and 6" inches, she wasn't fat but she also wasn't extremely thin either. She would be wearing a colorful sweater or t-shirt depending on the weather, with either blue jeans or loose cargo pants.

A lot of the teachers at the school liked her as well, but some teachers like Mr. Lancer thought that she acted too much like a child.

"I may not have been there but I heard that there was a commotion in the cafeteria and asked some of my best students on what happened, and they told me exactly what they saw."

As you've probably already guessed there was a fight that happened in the cafeteria. It was between one of the popular athletic jocks and a kid that all the students looked upon as a nerd, being as he was a member of the band.

"And that changes what exactly Mrs. Bluepaw?"

"All their stories sounded the same." Jenna through back at him, crossing her arms.

"And their stories are what?"

Jenna simply nodded her head towards the poor kid who was caught in the mess. "Nathan didn't start the fight, when he was coming back with his lunch tray, he simply tripped and it got all over Dash."

"He didn't mean to start anything it was Dash who threw the first punch before he could even explain."

Mr Lancer just crossed his arms and glared back at her. "Well I have a different story from other students that I asked around and they said that Nathan purposely dumped his tray on Dash."

"You mean the students who ditch class with sick notes that state that they have the flu, which by the way leaves a normal person in bed for quite some time. Yet they return the next day just fine."

They were both giving each other the hairy eyeball, Mr Lancer simply leaned back in his chair and gave off another big sigh.

"Well, what's done is done." Principal Ishiyama already decided on the punishment."

Jenna dropped her arms to her side raising an eyebrow at his statement. "What's the punishment?"

"Nathan will get detention after school and will have to clean up the mess that was made in the cafeteria."

"What about Dash?" Jenna asked not caring about the look she was getting from said jock who was in the room.

"He's exempt from scorn."

And with that Lancer got up from his desk and walked out of the room. Leaving Jenna to glare down at her navy blue high tops as he passed by her.

When she heard his footsteps get further down the hallway she looked up and gave a sorry look to Nathan.

_"It's just not fair." _she growled under her breath as she walked out of the room as well.

Making her way down the hallway she thrust her hands into her pockets in frustration trying to forget about today's event.

Just when she got to her class room the bell that signified the end of the day sounded like heaven to everyone's ears, looking upon as today was Friday.

Which meant the glorious creation of weekends could begin.

As all the excited teens gathered their stuff and rushed out of the room, she stood by the doorway smiling and wishing them all to have a nice weekend.

But just as the room was getting less crowded she noticed one student in particular who was still at his desk.

She recognized him as Daniel Fenton or Danny as he liked to be called, had his head in his hands looking up at the roof with a far away look on his face, but if you got closer you would probably see that there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Hey Danny.", she said shocking him back to the real world as he quickly looked around to see that he was back in his classroom with a surprised look.

"Schools over buddy you can go home and forget all that we've taught you here..."

She paused. "I mean... not that I recommended but..."

Danny made a slight chuckle at her joke. "Sorry Mrs. Bluepaw it's just I've been kind of distracted today."

"Something you want to talk about?" Jenna asked.

"No I'm okay it's just-"

He paused thinking over his words then shook his head.

"It's nothing, anyway see you on Monday Mrs. Bluepaw."

He quickly gathered his stuff and walked out of the room waving, she waved back wondering exactly what was on the young boy's mind but then shook it off as she remembered all the paper she had to grade.

"Well back to the grind...", she sighed out walking slowly to her desk.

* * *

**_Time skip_**

The drive home was pleasant in her silver Jeep. The car served as a place for her to just think and go over things, like going over notes of the day.

She's still a little pissed about what happened today at school, _it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, wasn't fair,_ she kept saying in her head over and over again each time the event popped up and her memory.

Thankfuly she didn't only have that on her mind. She thougth about what to teach her class on monday, what to do when she got home, or what was bothering Danny.

She worried about him, heck she worried about all the kids at school. It wasn't like he was a bad kid or anything, he was just shy and quiet.

It's just he didn't have the best grades and she knew he was smart and he was always late to his classes.

Shaking her head she turned into the neighborhood she stayed in being her blue house was the last on the right with the woods behide both sides of the street.

"Home sweet home!"


	4. A Mystery Bound To Happen

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters._****_I only own my OC._**

.

"I swear you're going to turn in to a fat cat with all that food."

Her calico cat Cali just give her anonnyed look at her comment.

After giving the judging cat her food, Jenna made her way to the living room and sat in her reading chair in front of the TV hopeing to catch what was happening in the outside world.

_*Good evening and welcome to Amity Park News.*_

On the TV two news reporters where sitting in a studio, one wearing a serious look along with his business tie, and the other wearing a pretty grin with her blond hair fixed up.

_*_"_Hello my name is Tim Barkin and here with me is Jaden Cawthon."*_

_*"Hi."*_

Tim then turned to Jaden after introductions.

_*"So Jaden what has been going on so far?"*_

_*"Will Tim we have some breaking news taking part in the Southside area of Amity Park_, _Lance Thunder is on the scene, Lance think you can tell us more about this?"*_

The camera then changed to a blond-haired man wearing a simple suit with a microphone in his hand. At first he was mumbling to someone off-camera, when he finally realized that he was on air, he straightened up and put on a cheery grin that held a bit of nervousness if you looked closely at it.

_*"Will Jaden I'm here where they are building a new hotel. But when the workers fist got here to continue working on it, they found a shocking-, or should I say..."*_

He then moved out of the way to reveal a giant purple rose right in the middle of the construction site with dangerous looking vines wrapping around some of the equipment.

_*"A sprouting surprise."*_

Jenna stared at the TV in shock, true this wasn't probably the most strangest thing she has seen in the city, as Amity Park has been known to be terrorized by ghosts.

However she couldn't believe it, a huge flower popping up out of nowhere like that. It didn't seem very ghostly to her not that she could see from the angle the cameraman was. She started going through every ghost that she knew about that could have possibly done this.

But she was brouhgt out of her thoughts when Lance went over to police officer who was questioning a construction worker nearby.

_*"Excuse me sir but what can you tell us about this big surprise?"*_

The cop turned his head towards the camera and then give a signal to the construction worker to go back to his business as he fully faced the camera.

_*"Well me and my partner searched around the flower and found nothing too threatening about it except for the thorns."*_

Lance then brought the microphone close to his lips. _*"D__id a ghost possibly have anything to do with this?"*_

The cop shook his head, _*"Thats the weird thing. This flower does remind us of some ghost attack but we can't really remember, it's really just some weird mystery and we don't see anyting ghostly going on with the flower as of now."*_

Lance then thanked the cop for his time and walked a little ways to the side showing the mysterious flower once again.

_*"In a strange way this flower reminds me of an attack too, but who knows... This could be mother nature fighting back. I'm Lance Thunder and stay tuned for more on Amity Park news."*_

After watching a little bit more of the news Jenna got ready for bed and made sure that the house was locked up tight.

When she got into her bed however, she couldn't fall asleep. She had this odd feeling in her gut that something was about to happen something big, but she didn't know what it was.

She didn't even know if it was good or bad.

She just shrugged it off as best as she could and curled up with Cali who decided to sleep on the bed instead of her own cat bed that Jenna spent a lot of money on.

* * *

**_Back at the construction site_**

"Hey Tom, what are we goin to do with this big flower?!"

The man now addressed as Tom took off his helmet and looked over at his pal. "We're supposed to keep a good eye on it and not touch it until some science people come here to check it out."

His friend just shook his head and went back to his business, grumbling about how stupid their boss was for making them stand out there just to watch some dumb plant.

Little did they or anyone else who was there earlier know. There was a trail of small footprints leading away from the flower. They were in an awkward pattern that showed the person who made them had trouble walking and was going to the woods...

* * *

**_B_****_ack at Jenna's house_**

As Jenna was losing conscience and falling more and more into sleep, the same word kept going over and over again in her head.

Mystery.

She mumbled one last thing before closing her eyes and leaving the world of the awake. **"A mystery is going to happen..."**


	5. One Big Loud Surprise

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters only My OCs and this plot._**

.

"Hey Tom can we go inside now?"

Tom shook his head in annoyance and once again looked at his coworker/friend by the name of Ben.

"Why do you want to go in so badly?" he asked showing annoyance in his voice.

"Well for one I don't want to be near this creepy flower when it grows teeth?" Ben protested, then he pointed up to the sky where dark clouds started to form.

"And it's about to rain again, probably a lot harder than yesterday."

Tom had about enough of Ben's complaints. He was just about to tell him off about how they would get fired if their boss ever found out, when suddenly... he felt a cold presence near him.

That was bad news to anyone who lived in Amity Park. Pretty much every one of it's citizen knew that it was haunted, even people who didn't live there knew it was.

Some learned from visiting and some found out by just hearing stories about it.

Some of the citizens of course didn't really think much about it, they just stayed away from big ghost fights. And if something was weird like feeling a cold presence or just sensing that someone was watching them, then they would take caution.

He looked all around, wondering if it was just a cold front coming from the rain, or If there really was something paranormal with them.

But before he could tell Ben what was happening, the cold made its move.

He gasped as he felt a very strong cold-chill go up and down his spine. He felt something taking over everything, his limbs, his voice, his mind, and then it all went blank...

"Tom?" questioned his friend.

Tom didn't say anything, he didn't turn around or acknowledge him.

"Tom...?"

This time Tom did turned around with a casual smile like nothing happened.

"Yeah, you're right you can go inside I'll be there in a minute." Tom said. Ben looked at him for a bit, something was a little off about this.

There was just something in Tom's eyes and in his voice, something that didn't sit right with him...

But he didn't need to be told twice!

"Thanks man!"

* * *

**_Somewhere else._**

_The sky was blue and the birds were singing as she made her way through the woods on a trail she knew by heart._

_The trail was the neighborhood's nature walk. Whenever she had something on her mind that a car ride wouldn't fix, she would go out into the woods and follow it._

_She never really knew how far the trail did go since she never went past the bridge. Usually when she did get to the bridge, she would either be too tired to go on or it would be getting dark._

_She always did get home late after school and grade papers._ And on the weekends she would be busy with other things.

_But right now it seemed that she had the day off to where she could take an easy stroll._

_When she got to the bridge however, someone was already there, wearing all black._

_She couldn't really see their face since their back was facing her as they leaned over the bridge railings looking in the far distant trees._

_But she felt like she knew this person, like she really cared for this person and would do anything for them... like family._

_As she got closer, she could see that the person was a lot shorter and maybe younger then her._

_She could see that they had shiny black hair in between short and long._

_She was now right next to them and leaned over the railing too. She turned towards the stranger and __smiled._

_The only thing she could see and focus on when they did look at her, was the stranger's amethyst eyes that shined with a strong but warm firey spirit._

_But just as soon as she saw the eyes glow, everything disappeared and went dark._

"WHAT THE-!"

Jenna springed up and looked around to find that she was still in her room and that she had almost fallen out of bed.

"Oh it was just a dream..." She said catching a glimpse at the clock.

**3:04 AM**

Jenna sighed knowing that it would take forever for her to fall back asleep. Checking to see if she woke Callie up, she found the cat still sleeping the night away making her feel a little jealous of feline.

Deciding to go and get some water and maybe watch a little bit of TV until she was sleepy again, Jenna made her way out of her bedroom and to the stairs.

Suddenly a big flash of lightning went off making her jump about a foot in the air until she realized what had happened.

"_Oh I am so stupid_." She thought listening to the thunder follow in with the lightning.

It was spring time after all, and with spring comes thunderstorms.

* * *

**_Back at the construction site._**

After Tom's green glowing eyes watched Ben walk away to get inside a little hut for the construction workers to get some rest in, he looked around to make sure no one else was around.

Once... Twice... Good, the coast was clear.

"Okay, you can come out now!"

He yelled looking into the shadows as a figure made their way out.

"Nice move man, but I think this guy is going to be really confused when he wakes up."

Tom rolled his eyes as he brushed It off, "one of the many side effects of being overshadowed. Now come on let's get to the bottom of this."

Tom _or should we say whoever was controlling him_ turned to the flower.

The new figure only shook his head, but quickly got to work scanning over the flower with an odd piece of technology in his hands.

However a few minutes of searching and scanning over the flower, lightning struck across the sky with thunder following closely.

They both looked up realizing that the storm was already here. Tom only glared up at the angry clouds and went back to looking, but his partner gave a concern look.

"We should go home." he said.

Tom looked back over his shoulder with a frown. "No, we should keep looking."

"Look... dude, I know that you're really curious and worried about this flower, and I am too. But the storms only going to get worse and I don't think the gear can take this kind of weather."

The figure said as he opened the bag up to show more weird tools and gadgets, putting away the scanner he was using.

Tom looked at him, then back at the flower, then up at the clouds. He repeated this two times.

He then look down at the ground making up his mind.

"Fine we'll go ahead and go home, just let me take care of this guy first." he said.

He started walking to the same hut Ben had gone in a few minutes ago, for Tom to wake up in after the _'cold presence'_ left him.

When it did come back over to the figure by the flower, it give him a sad frown.

"Don't worry dude, we can come back, fist thing in the moring." the figure reassured it (or should we say him).

"Thanks Tuck, it's just I miss..."

He looked down in sadness, the figure did the same.

"I miss her too bud... I miss her too..."

And just as it started to rain they left. Not noticing the rain washing away the footprints that would serve as the very clue or hint they were hoping to find.

* * *

**_Back at Jenna's house_**

Jenna sat on her couch with the remote in hand, and with many questions in her head.

_"What was with that dearm?" _She thought as she clicked through the many channels.

She could still hear the storm raging on outside of her house, it was coming down pretty hard. The wind was howling, thunder and lightning kept going off every few seconds.

Now awake, the feeling she had before she went to bed was still there, the feeling that something was going to happen...

Something big, loud, and surprising.

Not to mention the dream she had, it was so weird and confusing. She's never really had dreams like that, well confusing and random dreams sure, but **never like that****!**

Who was that? And what was with their eyes? Jenna had never seen eyes like those, ture she did see people with the same eye color.

But never had she seen eyes glow with that type of spirit and fire behind them.

Still going through the TV channels trying to see if she could find anything interesting. And trying to make up some answer for her troubled thoughts and the weird feelings she had. She suddenly heard a loud thump from her front porch.

She paused right as her thumb was about to again press the channel button again, and didn't move an inch as she listened very closely.

After hearing nothing for a little while she figured that one of the lawn chairs on her porch probably fell over from the monstrous wind.

The storm was too crazy for anyone to be out there, she felt sorry for everyone who would be. She even felt sorry for maybe a ghost that was probably out there, though she doubted a ghost would be.

Ghost or not, pretty sure no one wants to be caught in a storm like that.

But then she heard it again... but this time it sounded much closer to the door!

This made Jenna jump up from the couch, she knew that none of her lawn chairs were anywhere close to the door, even if they fell over on their side they would still be quite a ways from it.

Besides, this time whatever was out there sounded much more heavier.

Not knowing what to do, Jenna quickly turned the TV off and put her hand over her mouth to try and keep herself quiet in case whatever was out there heard her.

After what felt like painful hours she didn't hear anything, all she could hear was the storm still going on outside.

Gathering up what little courage she had, she quickly got to the kitchen, still trying to be as quiet as possible and got a big cutting knife. She then crept slowly to the front door.

Thankfully all of her curtains were closed so that whoever was out there wouldn't see her creeping through her house to face them.

_"Oh God please... please don't let this be what I think it is..."_ she prayed in her head as she clinched the knife to the point where her knuckles were turning white.

Still very slowly, she looked through the peephole and saw...

Something. At the foot of her front door. Struggling to get up!

She jumped back. "What the hell!" she yelped in shock.

At first she couldn't tell what it was, it was too dark to see. So she leaned over to the light switch and turned on her front porch light hoping to identify what it was.

_"Please oh please, let it just be an animal. Let it just be some cute and nice big animal that needs help." _she prayed again.

It wasn't an animal...

It was a person!

Whoever it was, was lying face-first on the porch, wet from head to toe as they were barefoot and very pale. They looked smaller than her and maybe younger too, with long and wild yet shiny black hair that framed their face from her view.

They wore what looked to be a very torn up green dress that ended a little bit above the knees. But Jenna could see from the knees down to the rest of legs that they were cut up pretty badly, she could even see small cuts and bruises on the arms.

Seeing that the mysterious intruder didn't have any weapons or seem threatening, she opened the door just a little to poke her head out.

As she watched the limp body take quick breaths, she suddenly saw their head lifting up.

Her heart almost exploded at what she saw.

She couldn't see the strong or warm fiery spirit behind them, but they were staring right at her.

**_Amethyst eyes!_**


End file.
